The present invention relates generally to computer and 10 communication systems and methods and more specifically to computer and communication systems and methods for issuing, authenticating and tracking electronic money.
Estimated global demand for electronic money continues to increase and is expected to exceed several billion dollars within the next few decades. Here, electronic money or e-money refers to digital currency and electronic payments that exist only in an electronic state.
Mobile device penetration is one reason for this increased electronic money demand. In the underdeveloped world, for example, a majority of the population can access mobile handsets. In fact, such mobile communication devices bridge the financial divide for the so called “unbanked population” without checking accounts by allowing them to use mobile devices to execute monetary transactions. For example, a mobile phone subscriber can prepay for services by depositing cash with an MNO (Mobile Network Operator); and use such credit for payment of purchased goods or services.
Mobile money does constitute pseudo currency that is a substitute for money. For example, a mobile subscriber can use top-up minutes or transfer top-up minutes to another mobile subscriber in exchange for goods and services purchased by the first mobile subscriber.
Such mobile money is, however, proliferating without involvement of central banks. Among other functions, central banks typically issue currency and implement monetary policies as well. Since pseudo currencies are issued by private nonfinancial entities, such pseudo-currencies only work within “closed systems” such as within a mobile network operating system and are not available for use outside of the closed system. Thus, unlike cash issued by the central bank, interoperability is difficult and valuation of such pseudo currencies remains questionable.
Central banks are concerned about consumer protection and are also wary about issuance of electronic money by non-financial institutions due to inadequate capitalization by such institutions, loss of consumer deposits, potential for destabilizing the money supply balance and lack of transparency of electronic payment transactions both for domestic and international cross-border electronic transactions.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method capable of addressing one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and 15 the present invention meets this need.